


No Wider Than The Heart Is Wide

by Jantique



Series: The Heart Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "The Agitated Heart". In which they catch the bad guys, and Steve has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wider Than The Heart Is Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Please read “The Agitated Heart” first. This is a continuation.

Saturday night they caught the bad guys. They spent the day with Gracie, swimming (Steve and Grace), relaxing on the lanai (Danny), generally having a good time. They  brought her back to her mother after Steve grilled fresh fish for dinner. By 9:00 the men had changed and were on their way to Ānuenue.  Once again, Danny was tense and silent in the car.

 

Steve said softly, “Hey, Danny, you can introduce me to your friends, you know. I promise I’ll behave.”

 

“Yeah, Steve, I know you will. It’s not you, it’s me, okay?”

 

“Listen, think of it as having an evening off, relaxing with your friends, and at the end of it we get to bust the bad guys, too. It’s a win-win.”

 

 “Yeah, sure.” Danny smiled faintly, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Steve didn’t know what else to say, so he fumbled with the CDs until he found Bon Jovi’s “Live at Madison Square Garden **”** , and popped it in. Then Danny did smile for real. He appreciated the gesture.

 

Once again, Danny and Steve spent in the evening in Ānuenue, meeting Danny’s friends, turning down the occasional proposition, pretending to get drunk. This time, Danny didn’t ignore Steve, and introduced him to a few people. Steve was a perfect gentlemen, and whenever someone seemed interested in him, he just nodded at Danny and said, “I’m with him.” At around 1:00 Sunday morning,  they stumbled out of the bar and down the alleyway. And hit the jackpot—halfway down, two men wearing masks came out of the far end and leveled guns on them. Steve and Danny instinctively moved apart, presenting separate targets.

 

“Whoa! Stop right there!” ordered the taller perp.

 

They obediently put their hands in the air.

 

“Hey, calm down, no need for guns,” Danny slurred. “We’re all friends here, right?”

 

The perps laughed. “Listen, faggots, throw us your wallets and maybe you’ll live to make more _friends_.” That was the slightly shorter man.

 

“I dunno,” the taller man said, “Mel said these guys know everyone in the bar. Must be pretty good cocksuckers. Maybe we should see for ourselves!” He chuckled maliciously.

 

Danny saw red, but he stayed still. He would bring them down, but not this second.

 

Steve called out, “Hey, listen, I’m going to get my wallet. It’s in my boot.”

 

“Your wallet’s in your boot?”

 

Steve tried to look helpless. “Yeah, so I won’t get mugged.” He slowly reached down.

 

The two thieves almost fell over laughing at that. Danny knew perfectly well what was in Steve’s boot— _not_ his wallet!—and set about providing a distraction. He relished the opportunity.

 

“Listen, dipshits, who you calling ‘faggots’? Yeah, I’m talking to you, dickhead, you imbecilic waste of space!” As he ranted, Danny carefully moved farther away from Steve, drawing the perps’ eyes with him. “Too bad your mother didn’t have an abortion—oh, wait, she did!”

 

“Shut up, just shut up!” The taller man waved his gun in the air.

 

“Yeah, shut up!” The shorter man echoed.  But all their attention was now on Danny.

 

Since it was fairly dark in the alley, Steve didn’t try anything fancy like shooting the gun out of the man’s hand. He just fired a warning shot into the taller man’s shoulder. That was all Danny was waiting for, as he tackled the other man, bringing him to the ground. A solid right to the jaw, knocking his head against the ground, and he was out cold. Danny quickly cuffed him.

 

Meanwhile, Steve had disarmed his perpetrator, and had him on the ground, cuffing him. That wasn’t nearly good enough for Danny. His body was rigid. Every instinct wanted to slam this piece of garbage into the ground and beat him bloody. Kick his balls off. Asshole, filth! But he was a _cop_. He was better than these [losers](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=loser). He warred with himself with a minute more, then walked forward. He grabbed the man’s hair, pulling his head up.

 

“That’s _Detective_ Faggot to you, fucktard! You picked the wrong cocksucker to fuck with, you stupid, homophobic bigot!” He badly wanted to slam the man’s head onto the street. He carefully, slowly, lowered it to the ground.

 

Steve said quietly, “Danny.”

 

Danny drew a deep breath. “No, I’m okay, I said my piece. Just don’t leave me alone with them, okay? I’ll call it in.” He walked out to the mouth of the alley and called HPD, not looking behind him.

 

 

When faced with McGarrett’s own particular brand of questioning, the perps folded like origami. It turned out that “Mel” was on the clean-up staff. HPD picked him up. By the time they finished, it was … Danny didn’t know what time it was, but it was late, and he was exhausted. Danny felt physically and mentally drained. He was content to slump in the passenger seat of the Camaro as Steve drove them home. When the car stopped, he opened his eyes blearily.

 

“Wh—“ He recognized Steve’s house. “Oh. Thought you were dropping me off. ‘M too tired to drive.”

 

Steve came around, tugging Danny out of the car. “C’mon, stay here tonight. You deserve a real bed. You can stay in my old room.”

 

Bed. That sounded good. Driving definitely sounded bad. He managed to stagger inside and up the stairs, collapsing on the bed. He was asleep before he kicked off his shoes.

 

For his part, Steve was satisfied that a couple of lowlifes were off the street, and thought no more about it. He fell asleep thinking about surfing on Sunday.

 

But when he woke up, it was to images of blond hair and sturdy arms, hard kisses and a strong hand on his cock, he was almost there, almost—He suddenly blinked, opened his eyes, and came hard. The sun was shining, and he was alone in bed. The image of Danny’s face, Danny’s body, still burned in his brain. _Fuck_!

 

Steve had had erotic dreams about men before, fantasies he never allowed himself when awake. His first priority was the Navy, and whatever didn’t fit, had to go. He didn’t regret the choice. But this—this was _Danny_. He had never imagined … and DADT was history. Was he merely obsessing about the case, or was it something more? He decided he needed to think about this.

 

He showered and checked on Danny, who was still asleep. Lying in bed, his hair all messed into wild curls, he looked vulnerable. Steve wanted to protect him. But did he _want_ him? Would Danny want _him_?

 

 Steve went for a swim. As he moved easily through the water, he let his mind go blank, always aware of where he was and what was around him, but letting his thoughts drift. Danny couldn’t be more different from him. He didn’t swim. He hated the beach. He hated _Hawai’i_.  He wore dress shirts and ties all the time. He had a ton of product in his hair. He talked constantly. He had a daughter. Steve loved Grace, but he could see where Danny didn’t have room for another relationship in his life. Only … didn’t they already _have_ a relationship? They not only worked together, they spent almost all their free time together. All they didn’t have was sex. And—speaking strictly for himself—Steve knew that he cared more for Danny than any other human being on the planet. He …  he _loved_ him. What a revelation.

 

So the question was, would Danny be willing to give up his one-night stands and settle for _him_? Steve knew he had issues. He had been told that he was emotionally repressed enough times, not to believe it, exactly, but to accept that other people believed it. Mostly women, come to think of it. Danny was a guy, he wouldn’t care. Hopefully. And Steve had seen Danny’s intense concentration when he focused on something, how he wouldn’t let go until he’d seen it through. If he brought that passion and energy to sex, it could be … phenomenal. Steve abruptly turned back toward the house. He had to talk to Danny _now_.

 

He quickly swam back to shore and ran into the house, straight up the stairs. But Danny was no longer in bed. He checked the bathroom, the master bedroom … nowhere. Where could he be? Had he left already? Steve dashed downstairs, aiming for the car. He would check Danny’s apartment first, then HQ, then—He stopped suddenly at a shout.

 

“Whoa! Where’s the fire?”

 

Danny was in the kitchen, calmly cooking breakfast. He was fully dressed, with his tie looped loosely around his neck.

 

“By the way,” he added conversationally, “you’re dripping wet. Need a towel?” He flipped a dishcloth to Steve, who caught it automatically. He looked down at himself and grimaced.

 

“Sorry, I—I was looking for you.”

 

“Well, you found me. Dry off and come have breakfast.”

 

On second thought, that sounded like an excellent idea. Steve went back upstairs, showered in a minute and got dressed, while Danny found the mop and dried the downstairs floor.  Then they ate breakfast, Danny going so far as to pour Steve a glass of pineapple juice without even being asked.

 

Over their second cups of coffee, Danny leaned back and said, “So. You found me. Why were you looking?”

 

Steve was quiet. What could he say? How could he ask and not destroy their friendship?

But he had to try.  “Look, Danny, can I ask you something personal? None of my business, and all that?”

 

Danny sighed. “Sure, why not?” He spread his hands expansively. “You know all my secrets, anyway.”

 

Steve shook his head. “No, not a secret, just…. If you met the right person, would you be willing to settle down, stop playing the field?”

 

Danny was puzzled by the question. “Sure, I did with Rachel. I never cheated on her. But, you know, it’s not that easy finding someone to fall in love with you who you love back.”

 

Steve gulped and went for it. “Suppose … suppose you built a relationship with someone, a strong friendship, knowing that you both were there for each other, spending all your time together, sharing secrets and old wounds, things you would never tell anyone else, someone you wanted to stay with forever, and you had everything but sex—could you take it that next step? Could you commit?”

 

Danny shook his head fondly. “Steve, you may not realize it, but the person you just described is—” He stopped and swallowed hard, staring into Steve’s eyes. Steve tried to pour everything he was feeling into his gaze, wishing for Danny to understand without words.

 

“Steven Joseph McGarrett, is that what you want? Do you want **_me_**?”

 

Steve tried to speak, couldn’t. He gave a harsh cough. “Yes, Danny, I want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”

 

“Umm, Steve, cards on the table: have you ever been with a guy?”

 

“No. I fooled around a little in high school, that’s all. I entered Annapolis when I was 18. I knew the rules and I respected them. But more that … there was never anyone I cared enough about to make it worth breaking the rules for. Until now. Until you.”

 

Danny smiled brilliantly.  “That’s the nicest compliment I ever got. Tell you what, babe, let’s take this slow and easy.” Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Danny held up a hand. “Now, I know that “slow and easy” isn’t your natural speed—isn’t even on your chart. But trust me on this, okay? I don’t want to risk ruining what we’ve got just because you feel obliged to do something you think I want.”

 

Steve nodded slowly. “Okay, so, what do you want?”

 

Danny got a dreamy look in his eyes.  “Steve, I want to do a _lot_ with you. You may not realize it, but I’ve been fantasizing about you since….”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Let’s just say, you had me at ‘Drop your weapon!’”

 

Steve smirked, he couldn’t help himself.

 

Danny stood up and held out his hand. “C’mere, you.”

 

Steve came around the table and took it. Danny gently pulled him closer, put a hand on his head, tilting it downward, and brushed Steve’s lips with his own. Steve growled, “That is not a kiss. _This_ is a kiss!” he grabbed Danny’s head between his hands, and planted one on Danny, his tongue insistently pushing for entrance. Danny’s lips opened, but then his own tongue pushed back, dueling to explore each other’s tonsils. Steve pulled away, licking Danny’s jaw, working his way up to Danny’s ear, sucking on the lobe, rubbing his face against unfamiliar beard stubble. He thought he could get used to it.

 

Suddenly he became aware that Danny was pushing him away. He stopped and stared, bewildered.

 

“What--? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Danny sighed. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, and believe me, I would love to keep doing this. But I’m going to break my _neck_ if I stand like this any longer, you freakishly tall giant! Can we sit down on the couch and resume?”

 

Oh. Okay, he could work with that. He grabbed Danny’s hand and tugged him toward the couch, over loud protests.

 

“What, what is this? What are you, King Kong? Because I am _not_ Fay—mmph!”

 

Having reached the couch and pushed Danny onto it, Steve happily took up where he had left off. Not expecting the surprise attack, he was caught unawares when Danny twisted  him onto his back and held him down.

 

“McGarrett! Now you listen to me! I am _not_ a mission, you do _not_ get to attack me, and you do not—repeat, _do not_ —have full means and immunity. Got that?” Danny’s glare was deadly serious.

 

Oh. He really had screwed up. Steve nodded meekly. “I’m sorry, Danny. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Damn straight!” Danny added thoughtfully, “Which is not to say that you can’t take control. Strangely enough, I have no problem giving up control to you. Force of habit, I suppose. But you have to be _IN_ control, okay?”

 

Steve peeked out from under his long eyelashes. That always worked. “Okay. I’m sorry. I will. So, are we good?”

 

Danny sighed, much put upon. “Yeah, we’re good.”

 

“So can we kiss again now?”

 

“Yeah, we can kiss again now. But no rough stuff—until later, much later. Slow and easy, remember?”

 

“Yes, Danny. And no more going to Ānuenue.”

 

Danny smirked. “Don’t you want me to show you off, show everyone what a catch I got?”

 

“Well, okay, if we go together. But you’re coming home with me,” Steve asserted.

 

“Yes, Steve," Danny promised. "Coming home with you.”

 

END

 

The world stands out on either side

No wider than the heart is wide;

Above the world is stretched the sky,--

No higher than the soul is high.

The heart can push the sea and land

Farther away on either hand;

The soul can split the sky in two,

And let the face of God shine through.

But East and West will pinch the heart

That cannot keep them pushed apart;

And he whose soul is flat—the sky

Will cave in on him by and by.

 

from _Renascence_ , by Edna St. Vincent Millay

 


End file.
